


Remember The Time

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Looking back on embarrassing memories.





	Remember The Time

“Do you remember when you threw up on Y/N?” Kells laughs, putting the blunt to his lips and taking a puff, before handing over to said girl.

Rook groans, burying his head in the girl’s stomach, “Don’t remind me.”

Y/N laughs, running her hands through his hair. “It’s okay.” She then looks at Kells a smirk playing on her lips. “It was only a few months ago, right?”

Rook huffs, taking the blunt from as he sits up, playfully glaring at the two. “Remember when Kells fell asleep during sex.”

This time the taller man who groans, “Definitely not one of my finest moments.”

She pats his knee, “It’s alright, you were tired from performing.” She wiggles her eyebrows at Rook. “We got to have some fun without you.” She then looks at them both, “Could be worse. Remember the time I tripped over nothing and almost ended up going out the window.”

The two laugh, but can’t help look at each other as they remember the panic they had felt.


End file.
